


One Night to Forever

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mates, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jerica, pregnancy test."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night to Forever

It was just supposed to be one night.  One night to feel relief from the craziness of their lives.  One night between pack mates.  Just one night.  Erica and Jackson didn’t even like each other that much, but from the start, they knew they had undeniable sexual chemistry.  So they’d indulged.  It was supposed to be one night.

But then Erica had started throwing up.  She tried to hide it from everyone, not wanting to worry them.  When Derek found her one morning, he wanted to take her to see Deaton.  Werewolves weren’t supposed to get sick, he had said, and she knew that was true, but she had a feeling she knew what was going wrong with her.  With the nausea and her oversensitive sense of smell and how emotional she’d been lately.

During school that day, she’d sent a text to the pack to tell them she needed to go to the library after school.  She sent a text, because she knew they would have been able to hear her lie in person.  When the last bell rang, she walked to the closest pharmacy, bought five different pregnancy tests and a large bottle of water, and disappeared in the pharmacy’s bathroom.  About an hour later, she sat with all of the tests in front of her, all telling her what she was hoping she was imagining.

She was pregnant.   _Pregnant_.  It wasn’t supposed to happen.  Derek had assured her that she couldn’t get pregnant unless… Oh god.  She shot off he toilet and emptied her stomach.  It wasn’t possible.  She needed to talk to Derek and make sure because there was no way that what she was thinking was true.  When she returned to the loft, she avoided the others who were camped out in front of the TV playing Call of Duty and walked right into Derek’s room.

"I’m pregnant," she stated, swallowing dryly as he dropped his book.

He seemed to log out as he thought, then he looked back up at her.  ”That’s why you’ve been throwing up… And why you’ve been smelling different.”

"I smell different?" she asked, lifting her arm and smelling herself.  "How do I smell?"

He let out a short laugh.  ”You smell pregnant… So you found your mate?”

"I couldn’t have.  I-I mean, I know you said that I could only get pregnant from my mate but my mate can’t be- He’s not- I would have known right?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Who’s the father, Erica?"

She licked her lips and looked down, biting the inside of her cheek before answering, “Jackson.”  The way his face seemed to shift from confusion to shock and then to anger would have been comical if he didn’t jump from his bed and storm from the room.  ”Derek, don’t!” she shouted, running after him.  When she made it to the living room, he had Jackson pinned against the wall.  ”He doesn’t know!”

"Doesn’t know what?!" Jackson shouted, wincing when Derek pushing him harder against the wall.

"Derek, let him go!" Isaac insisted.

"What doesn’t he know?" Boyd asked, standing by, reading to intervene if necessary.  He didn’t like getting involved in the fights between his pack mates, but he was one of the strongest ones in the pack and acted as a bit of a peacekeeper.

All eyes turned to Erica, who’s chest was heaving as she felt the walls caving in around her.  ”I’m pregnant,” she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper but enough that they all heard her, if the united intake of breath was evidence.  ”I’m pregnant, and Jackson’s the father.  Jackson’s my mate,” she filled in the blanks, her eyes locking with Jackson’s before she turned and walked to her room.

She wasn’t necessarily surprise to hear her door open five minutes later, but she was surprised to see Jackson closing it behind him before leaning against it.  ”You sure it’s mine?” he asked, his voice soft.

Her stomach churned at the question, and she sat up on her bed, shooting him a glare.  ”Yes, I’m sure it’s yours, you ass.  I haven’t been with anyone since you and I wasn’t with anyone for months before you.  So yes, it’s yours…”

"I had to ask, okay?  It’s not like we’re together, so you could have been with someone else," he tried to explain, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

"Well I wasn’t."

"Okay."  There was a long pause, both of them keeping their eyes away from the other as this news washed over them.  "You’re going to keep it, right?"

Erica’s head shot up, her eyes wide at his question.  ”You want me to keep it?”

He nodded, a small smile growing on his lips.  ”Yeah, I do… I mean, I know it’s not good timing and we’re not exactly together right now, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.  And that’s my kid in there.  That’s  _our_ kid.  So yeah, timing sucks or whatever, but I want to do this.”

She was in awe of him, of how he felt about this, and how excited he seemed.  ”You really want to do this.  You want me to have this kid and we’ll be parents.  You are aware that means you’ll have to deal with me being emotional and with food cravings and swollen ankles, right?  And that having this kid isn’t going to be easy?”

"I did take health class, Erica.  I’m not a moron," he pointed out, chuckling.  "I know what this means, and I’m all in.  If you’ll let me."

She smiled sweetly and nodded.  ”Yeah… Yeah, we can do this.”  Jackson’s smile grew before he walked towards her and cupped her cheek, pressing his lips to hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss that made her see stars.

Eight months later, after late night ice cream runs and countless arguments between the two parents-to-be, Jason Christian Reyes-Whittemore came screaming into the world.  As Jackson looked down at Erica holding their son in her arms, the final pieces came together, and he knew that this woman, this family they’d created together, it was his forever, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
